


Bus Trip

by Pancakepants



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd base, Dirty Talk, Edging, Enjoy your thirst, F/M, Glowing joints, It's just a huge fucking tease fest, Public Sex?, Reader has female parts, Sensitive bones, Smut, cocktease, ecto tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakepants/pseuds/Pancakepants
Summary: You and Sans are heading back home on a long bus ride. You decide to make the ride a bit more interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Kinktober, early No Shame November One-shot! Feel free to insert my OC from Patchwork here, but from an AU where she's not messed up, already in a steady relationship with Sans and the world is generally much nicer...
> 
> HUGE ASS THANKS to [InaYuri](http://inayuri.tumblr.com/) and [Darrelodin](http://darrelodin.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [+18/NSFW Tumblr](http://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/)

It was few minutes after 10 P.M. on Saturday night when the bus departed from Victoria Coach Station. Sans had settled down on the window seat while you were still unpacking your sleeping equipment out of your back bag. Thin blanket, ear plugs, travel pillow, eye mask and melatonin. It would be a long ten hours long bus trip back to Ebott.

Sans couldn’t make a shortcut directly to London without seeing it, and he wasn’t comfortable shortcutting back home as it was a long distance and would require a lot of magic. There were no direct flights; the closest one would’ve been to Aberdeen where they would’ve had to wait for another bus. The bus trip was faster and cheaper. Both of you had already resigned to the fact that it would be uncomfortable at best. You hadn’t slept much on their way to London on last Wednesday night, and your hopes weren’t up this time either. Sans, on other hand, could’ve probably fallen asleep in the cold, loud luggage compartment in a matter of seconds. You’d always preferred a soft, horizontal, quiet, dark and unshaky platform for your slumber.

“Bye London! Bye Terhi and Joonas!” You waved enthusiastically to your aunt and her husband as they waved back, finally disappearing into the rest of the people on the departure platform.

“they seemed like nice folk. glad i got to meet them.”

“Me too.” You smiled at him, though he was looking at the rapidly changing scenery. The bus was slowly getting through the traffic onto the motorway and shops and buildings were getting more sparse. You leaned against him to look out too.

You two chatted quietly about the events of the weekend. Your aunt had invited you two to see her in London since she was there for a work conference. She wouldn’t have had time to visit you even though the conference schedule was relaxed, so she offered to show you around London in places she knew when she was free with her husband. You jumped at the chance, happy to see your aunt again after a long time and excited to take Sans for a trip. He hadn’t been out of Ebott City too many times, just a few trips to the coast and nearby cities. Monsters had already spread all over UK and France, slowly spreading throughout Europe as the countries allowed it, so traveling wasn’t a problem. He’d been content on staying where he was, so you were surprised when he agreed in joining you.

Overall the weekend had been pleasant. The first morning on Thursday was spent relaxing in their hotel room, as you hadn’t gotten any sleep in the bus. The meeting with Terhi and Joonas in the afternoon made Sans nervous in the beginning, but his nervousness practically melted away as both of them welcomed him heartily, talking to him cheerily as if to an old friend. Moving in London, seeing the sights went swimmingly as well. Monsters were in the common picture now in London too, after the first sputtering steps. You couldn’t be happier when Sans was treated normally almost wherever you went. Your discussion finally reached the last evening, you’d gone to a nice restaurant and walked around before reaching the bus station.

“... and I don’t know why, she just kept on asking me what my favourite jewelry was for the last hour or so. I’ve never had a favourite, I barely wear any! But she still stopped me at every single jewelry shop window, pointing to different kinds, asking for my opinion.”

“she was doing that all weekend actually.”

“Yes! Maybe she’s planning to buy me something? But she’s usually more straightforward than that with asking and she knows I like practical things, not to mention there are no gift-worthy events any time soon… Do you know what it might’ve been about?”

He’d been watching out most of the time, but now jerked his head around to look at you. His cheekbones were slightly tinged with light blue.

“um.”

You giggled. He looked adorable when he didn’t know what to say, even though you didn’t know why he was like that now. He was usually always prepared with some kind of a comeback.

“c’mon, you don’t usually take this long figu _ring_ things out. what other reasons do you think there are?”

“I’ve got no clue.”

“did she point you any specific jewelry?”

“She asked about all kinds of things, but I guess rings mostly…”

His brow bones inched ever higher, but you still didn’t comprehend. He sighed.

“maybe you’ll get it when i do this…”

Surprisingly gently, he took your left hand in his own and with deliberate slowness and tenderness, he moved the ends of his phalanges from the tip to the base of your fourth finger. Namely, the ring finger.

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

“Oh.”

“yeah.”

You got his blush and reluctance now. You’d discussed marriage only to an certain extent, explaining how human marriage works. He’d waited for a few moments after you’d finished and asked “that’s it?” When you, bemused, asked how it works for monsters, he suddenly cleared his throat and made an excuse to get away from the discussion. The relationship was rather new so you didn’t press it. But the thought of someday marrying the skeleton…

For some reason, imagining that combined with the lingering feeling of his phalanges on your finger sent a warm shock directly between your legs.

Sans, still lightly blushing, had turned back to the window while your mind did nothing to ease up the heat. You two hadn’t had any action for two weeks before the trip and during the trip there was no time nor energy to initiate anything else in bed than sleep. Your mind wandered to the last time you’d felt your skeletons touch on your more private areas and you wondered when you’d touched him in a way that made him moan your name. _Too long ago_ , you decided. A more mischievous part of your mind took control, not that you minded.

You drew yourself closer to Sans, whose eye sockets were already half lidded from drowsiness. You checked next to you, there was nobody sitting in the seats next to yours, just in front and behind and those passengers seemed occupied with something or were already asleep. You wrapped your arms around him, setting one arm softly on his iliac crest from behind him and the other one across his rib cage on his shoulder. You laid your chin on his shoulder. He made his invisible, external body stronger so his bones were surrounded by a softer substance, when not deliberately rubbed. You hummed in your gratitude, enjoying his closeness for a moment as he leaned more against you, sighing.

“it’s nice to go home. don’t take me wrong, i liked this, it’s just…”

“I get it. I want to get home soon too.” While talking, you gently caressed his iliac crest and clavicle.

“haven’t talked to paps for a while either. we called him on thursday and friday and i’ve been texting him, but…”

“Yeah. Did you send him the pictures from Tussauds’? I’m sure he liked the wax figure of Mettaton.”

“i did! he already shared them in all possible media, gushing about them. i bet he’ll want to visit in london even more now, seeing the waxy tin can must’ve, heh, _sealed the deal_.”

He sighed again contently as you continued your administrations. Your hand on his shoulder moved along his clavicle and you turned towards his neck to smell his scent.

“Next time we have free time we could go together with Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel and Frisk. The whole bunch. Can go to some other cities too. Or, hell, we could go visit Paris, or Brussels. More and more places are opening up and we’ve barely moved around.”

“yeah... it feels like yesterday that we broke out of the underground. now everything’s just been so... _nnh_ … busy at home with the new job that i’ve barely had any time to twist my brain around the rest of the world, not that i have one.”

You breathed warm air towards his neck and kissed a vertebra while adding some more pressure to your caresses. He seemed to realize you were planning something. He tensed up a bit, not sure how to take the attention. When he tried to turn more towards you, you held him tightly so that he’d stay facing the window.

“say, ____, what are you doing?”

“Nothing much. I hope everyone will like the souvenirs we bought, what do you think?” He couldn’t see your smirk, but he could hear it from your voice. Your hand on his iliac crest wandered to the lumbar curve and back, while the other one went lower to slowly fondle singular ribs on top of his shirt.

“the kid should better love the cookie jar that looks like a police box, i forgot to ask why exactly that ki ** _nd_** -!”

His voice rose by some intervals as you licked his neck vertebrae and he poorly held in a resulting whimper. You knew that he was pent up too, as his bones would get more sensitive after time passed and it was easier to arouse him. Your hands ducked under his shirt now to get a direct skin-to-bone contact on his iliac crest and costal cartilage. He shivered from the slightest touch, still clearly tense and trying to resist the pleasure. He tried turning again, grabbing your thigh roughly. His voice was hoarse.

“you.”

“Mhm?”

“you are playing a- _ahh_ , a dangerous game.”

You understood his struggle. You were in a silent, semi-full bus, after all. The problem wasn’t that he couldn’t keep silent, he was a timid monster and it had taken you ages to convince him you loved to hear him moan out loud as loud as he could, when you were fooling around. It was the light show his joints emitted when he got turned on. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans but there was a dim sheen you could see on his hands and neck already. You let go of him, which rewarded you with a mixed expression of relief and disappointment from him as he turned more towards you. His freedom was short-lived however, as you took your thin blanket and wrapped it loosely around you both, covering him so that no light shone through except from some of his neck vertebrae and jaw. You turned on the light on top of the seat to cover the rest of the glow in the dark bus.

“Wanna play with me?” You whispered. His eyes bore on you as you grinned and set your hands on him again, stilling them on the hem of the shirt, silently asking for permission. His right eye started gently glowing with cyan, left one going dark as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close.

“ _game on_.” He growled silently.

Seeing him step up to the challenge was cute, but you decided to not give him a break as you moved to lick his clavicle and deftly dived back under his shirt again, now both hands fondling his sternum and ribs. You heard him take in a sharp breath through his teeth and instead of tensing up, he relaxed fully against you, setting his skull on your shoulder next to the seat. He started panting softly, right next to your ear. He tried to grab hold of you again, but managed to only grasp your flesh momentarily before going lax again, as you worked your way through his ribcage, rib by rib, massaging each of them gently from the outside, progressing downwards. You licked a long line from his clavicle through his neck vertebrae to his ear hole. It was time to mess with his head in a different way.

“nh- not fair-”

“Remember our last time?” You whispered, as you slid your hands to his floating ribs, fondling them slowly for a moment. He shivered and it took him a while before he could answer.

“y-yeah…” He sighed quietly.

“It was one of those nights when I sucked your cock for ages and kept you at the edge for who knows how long.”

You didn’t do dirty talk often, you found it too embarrassing. Right now, it just stirred up the coiling heat in your lower stomach. You wanted him to react, and you knew he loved it when you talked and expressed yourself vocally when you made love. His breath hitched and his bones felt warmer on your skin.

“I’m gonna do that to you again when we go home. I’ll push you on the bed and get right to it. You sound so delicious when I go down on you…”

He tried to start reciprocating again by moving his hands under your shirt to move them on your stomach and ribs but to no avail, as you moved one of your hands onto his spine, grabbing it tenderly and moving on the smooth surface painstakingly slow. He choked back a whimper, holding onto you like a drowning man to a ring buoy. _That won’t do_ , you thought.

“Do you know what you do to me with your moans? When you go…”

You moved as close to his ear hole with your lips as you possible could and let out a silent, broken and stretched moan. His bones rattled quietly and he let out a shaky sigh while gripping your shirt and skin almost painfully. You kept your caresses soft, never pressing too much or the game would be over. You started moving your hands under his rib cage, stopping at the floating ribs again.

“Do you want me to touch higher?”

He breathed heavily and nodded fervently, far gone into the teasing pleasure, wanting more. You could feel his roused magic thrum through his bones. _Time to push him a bit._

“Then moan for me.”

First he tried to pull away to look at your face, incredulous perhaps, but as you held him close to you from his spine, he next pushed as close to you as possible, holding you tight, trying to dug himself a hole between your shoulder and neck with his skull. You heard some incoherent mumble pointed towards your chest. You patiently fondled his floating ribs, applying slightly more pressure, reminding him of what more was to come if he yielded. You listened to his soft panting, when finally, he raised his mouth next to your ear.

“... aaahnh…”

It was silent, but clear enough so that only you could hear it. When he was dominating, he gave out low growls, but when submitting, his moans were always much higher than his normal tone. Hearing either of them were enough to make you wet by themselves and now you were drenched.

This was exactly the result you wanted.

You pressed him more on his seat and raised your hands under his ribcage and started to go through the insides of his ribs meticulously, gaining more of those silent, beautiful whimpers right next to your ear. From the corner of your eye you could see how his flushed face shone gently and how he was keeping his eyes shut, focusing on feeling your fingers. You saw the strong glimmer through his shirt and realized that he’d partly manifested his soul inside his ribcage, probably unconsciously. You knew to be careful not to touch it, even though it was unlikely you even could without a full manifestation. It would be too much, too intimate for this situation. Instead, you rubbed the ribs and the spine carefully, adding pressure to release a whine out of him. You kept on whispering.

“Or remember that one time when I held you in the bath tub and jerked you off slowly? I loved seeing how your toes curled and how you didn’t know where to put your hands, lolling your skull on my shoulder…”

“nnnhh…”

You left one of your hands to rub his floating ribs while you moved your other hand lower on the spine, slowly, towards his ilium.

“And the first time I realized how sensitive your sacrum is! I’d like to hear that scream again when you came that time…”

As you scraped your nails on the smooth spine bone, he moaned out your name and pulled your face into a desperate kiss with a glowing hand. Once he had your attention, he quickly hid the hand back under the blanket under your shirt, on your back together with the other bony hand. They started to fervently fondle the skin on your back as you pressed your lips against his teeth and opened your mouth for his conjured tongue. At first his ‘kiss’ was desperate, as his tongue lapped at yours and dove into your mouth, tasting all the corners of your mouth. You took control again by starting to suck the glowing appendage. He squeaked into your mouth and you felt his magic tingle on your tongue when you ran it along his. You slowed down, letting him nibble on your lips as you landed one of your hands on his ilium, slowly feeling along it. He finally started moving his hands on your skin, fondling the back on your waist, hips and back under your loose t-shirt.

Then you felt his phalanges on the bra clasp.

You opened your eyes and he pulled back far enough so you saw him smirk playfully as he unhooked your bra, pulling you back into the now slow, sensual kiss. Torturously slow he moved his hands on your hips, then your stomach and your ribs, advancing unhurriedly upwards. The hands grazed your breasts under the loose bra and your breath quickened slightly. Refusing the will to squirm, to make him touch you harder and higher, you stayed still, continuing your own slow administrations. Finally, he moved his hands under the loose bra and cupped your breasts, gently squeezing them. You both sighed into each others mouths, your grip on one of his ribs and ilium tightening. He massaged your breasts sweetly and _oh god you were so sensitive._ You couldn’t focus on kissing anymore so you lowered your head on his shoulder, first giving a slobbery kiss on his neck. He shivered, but not as much as you did, as his hands rubbed lightly on your nipples with every massage. Every slight touch on them sent a small shock directly to your groin and your breathing was slowly turning to panting.

Finally, he took your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and started rubbing them. It felt like you could’ve come right then and there. Your hips jerked forward, desperate for any friction as you resisted mewling, instead taking in a sharp breath. He was clearly smug and satisfied with your reaction as he let out a deep chuckle. The chuckle died when you returned the request you asked for earlier, moaning quietly but directly into his ear hole.

“Ahnnnn… _Sans_ …”

“shit, ____…”

His breathing turned ragged as you continued moaning and touching him. He kept up the best he could with his gentle rubbing, but the voices clearly had an effect since you saw his joints glow slightly brighter every time you vocalized your arousal. He pinched, twisted, flicked and pulled gently on your more than ever sensitive nipples. It got increasingly hard to keep your voice down. _Have my panties ever been this soaked?_ You decided to test his limits further, moving the hand from his ilium slowly lower on top of the jeans, to where his pubic symphysis would be. Surprisingly you felt a hard bulge and as you softly set your hand on it, he groaned into your shoulder, stopping his touches for a moment. He usually had an impeccable control of his magic and summoned his manhood only when it was time to ‘use it’ so to speak. You’d learned to please him without it by only rubbing and licking his most sensitive bones ages ago but you knew it still to be the most sensitive part of him. For him to summon it in public he either couldn’t control it or didn’t care at that moment. Both options sounded equally arousing, making your crotch throb even more. You stroked the bulge with a bit more pressure, making him choke back a yelp and buck into your hand before he managed to bring his hand down onto your wrist, stopping the movement.

“ _ugh_... that’s too much.” His whisper came out strained. “how ‘bout a little break, let’s not get _cocky._ ”

“I should be the one saying that.” You smirked at him but admitted that maybe you should tone it down some. His face had been fully flushed for a while now and you were very close to just straddling him, damning everything else. So you gave him one last, unhurried kiss which he gladly shared, before setting down on your respectable seats again more comfortably. You rubbed his hand with your thumb. He was still glowing, so he kept the blanket around him. Slowly, you fell into a half-sleepy, half-aroused stupor, thinking about him, what you’d done and what you wanted to do to him, with him.

\---

You gradually woke up to him kissing you slowly and massaging your waist and thigh. You answered in like manner and he let out a happy hum. He had wrapped you both in the blanket and he used your tiredness against you, not letting you distract him so much as he seemed determined to make you come undone with the most agonizingly slow pace. He dragged the hand on your thigh and the other one on your waist higher, squeezing your flesh while licking your tongue and lips with no hurry in the world. You relaxed against the seat, letting him do his work of riling you up all over again while you rest one hand on his femur, squeezing it from time to time. After what felt like forever, his hands reached your breast and the heat between your legs, cupping both softly. You took a deep breath through your nose, ready to see how far would he dare to go with you. He started moving his fingers again, thumb pressing on nipple and middle finger pressing along your slit, light as a feather. You moaned into his mouth from the sudden teasing stimulation. He stopped moving and you wanted to whine, when he moved his head beside yours.

“shhhh... don’t want the whole bus to know about the party in your pants now do you?”

You closed your lips tight and looked around you slowly. The seats next to yours were still empty, the people in front of you seemed to be asleep and the person behind you was snoring. It still didn’t hurt to be more careful, because there was no way you wanted to stop now. You swallowed a cry as he started moving again, slightly faster this time. He growled deeply and you could feel the vibration on your skull, making you shiver.

“stars ____, i can smell how wet you are, it’s been driving me crazy this whole time... i bet i could slide in and fuck your brains out right away with no problem.”

How did his whispering manage to sound so husky and attractive? A small whimper escaped your lips and you gripped his femur like a lifeline, as he bit none too gently into the flesh between your shoulder and neck. You couldn’t care less if the fabric of your shirt got torn because of his fangs. He licked a wet line from your neck to your ear, nibbling the earlobe. His middle finger brushed back and forth against your clit through your pants and you tried to push against the teasing phalange, but he didn’t give you a chance, pulling away.

“or better yet, i’d like to taste you… like that one time when i lifted you on the kitchen counter and ate you for breakfast… with seconds.”

In the haze of your mind you were congratulating yourself on how well you were controlling your actions. Sure, you were panting slightly and trying to grind against his finger, but remembering that certain event made you gush even more fluids into your already thoroughly saturated panties. It was the first time he’d truly taken his time eating you out and you got to know just how talented he was with his tongue. _And how it could change shape and size._

“S-Sans… I- _Ahnnh-_ ” Whatever you were trying to say died on your tongue as he changed the breast he was fondling and rubbed your lower lips a bit harder.

“i’ll be waiting for that treatment you promised earlier, by the way. and afterwards i’ll make sure you’ll get a rewar- ** _dn_** _ngh_...”

You’d moved your hand from his femur onto his hard member, gripping it gently. This time he seemed to accept it. With all his focus turned to his nether regions his hands stilled and his skull dropped on your shoulder. It was now his turn to try to move his pubis against your hand, but you kept your touch light. He grunted out of frustration. Satisfied with how easily you were able to break his concentration, you kissed the side of his skull.

“Sorry, did I interrupt you? Please go on. Something about a reward…“

“ _nnh_ … i’d reward you with a good- ah! _f-ffuck_ -”

He was maybe trying to say something else, but as you rubbed his tip with more pressure the thought likely slipped away. He stopped himself from whining by latching into your shoulder again and started moving his hands, first with such intensity that it made you gasp and then calming down to that familiar, excruciatingly slow rhythm, which you matched.

“I accept~”

\---

Even with all the teasing, both of you were tired and your administrations got lesser and slower. You removed your hands to less dangerous areas, caressing each other comfortingly, he on your back, you on his ribs.

“Wanna try to sleep?”

He lazily shook his head leaning on your shoulder and gripped on the flesh on your lower back.

“babe, i’m the master of naps but there’s no way i’m falling asleep when you smell so intoxicating.”

You grinned and went to massage the discs in between the vertebrae of his spine, which almost made him purr and relax more against you.

“Just thought I’d ask.”

\---

The calm massage had, at some point turned into something else, as he was panting against your neck and moving his hands towards your more erogenous areas once again. Your hand was on his lumbar vertebrae, about to enter the area under his pants to go stroke on his sacrum when he grabbed your hand, growling.

“i’ll fuck you on the bus floor if you go there, so better not.”

You chuckled. “Alright… later then.”

\---

How long had you two been going at it? You hadn’t checked the time. It felt like only moments had gone by, but you saw the dawn peer from the horizon. All you could perceive were the quiet, needy noises that rose from his throat as you touched him and his teasing touches on you. The throbbing in your crotch was continuous and his pants were damp from pre. You'd heard his bones rattle more than once out of want and self-restriction.

A cell phone started ringing and you both stilled. A woman in front of you woke up, grumbled and answered the call, talking blearily, likely wanting to keep it short. Your attention turned to Sans’ vibrant eye, as he was grinning mischievously. Why would he-

Your eyes shot wide open as one of his distal phalanges pushed in between your lips so firmly that it reached your clit under the soggy clothing. With deliberate slowness, he started rubbing circles around it and all you could do was shiver and focus on not crying out loud.

 _Oh my god_.

He was fingering you when someone was clearly awake only a half a meter away. They only needed to turn their head to look back and they’d understand right away what was going on, deducing from his proximity and your flushed face contorted from pleasure.

And he knew perfectly well that the situation was _turning you the fuck on._

“Oh, Jesus-”

“nah, sans is fine.”

Oh, fuck this. This wasn’t enough anymore. You placed your hand on his, which made him stop rubbing. It almost made you wail and make him continue immediately.

“too much?”

“N-no it’s… Sans, I- Could you-”

You huffed frustratedly as he amusedly looked at you. Why was it so hard to say? Your body jerked as he passed his finger on top of your clit.

“c’mon, spill the beans.”

“I-I want more. Y’know… Under the pants.”

He gazed at your blushing, sweaty face.

“you sure you can handle it?”

“Yes,” you lied. All carefulness was thrown out of the window as your mind was taken over by desire and your thought process had halted at ‘need to feel good’. Sans didn’t seem to notice though, instead being very intrigued by your enthusiasm.

“let's switch seats.”

Soon you were sitting on the window seat, you both still covered in the blanket. He grabbed your thigh and set your leg on his femur, spreading you out. He pressed against you, breathing against your head, as he unbuttoned your pants and slowly slided his hand in. Feeling his smooth bones against your heat after hours of teasing only on clothing was on a completely different level.

“oh gods ____, it's like a waterfall down there…”

He pulled his hand out and showed to you how wet and slick his phalanges had gotten from from just one touch. He proceeded to languidly lick them clean with that enticing tongue of his, half-closing his eyes and letting out a small grunt. The sight made you bite your lip.

“your juices taste so sweet babe... “

“P-please, put it back, Sans, touch me…”

Your whispers came out hoarse. All the control and certainty you had earlier had disappeared into the thin air as you were simply pleading for his touch. He chuckled.

“since you ask so nicely.”

In normal circumstances, you needed a long session of foreplay to make you wet and ready and you weren’t all that sensitive. Now however, after what could be considered the longest foreplay ever, you could feel his every movement on your swollen lower lips as he slid his hand back. The slowest strokes were enough to make your legs quiver, which he obviously noticed. A mere brush on your clit made your muscles spasm.

“Ooohhhh yes, _please_ -”

The rest of the words, and of the world, died away as you just let yourself go and focused on his caresses. He simply calmly moved his phalanges so far into you as he could reach and back to your clit repeatedly, but it was enough to make you writhe and gasp for air. It felt like your whole body was on ablaze, your crotch being the source of the fire. It didn’t take long the heated coil inside you to tighten to it’s fullest and you grabbed his skull tight, bringing the side of it to your mouth.

“Babe, if you keep on going, I’m gonna cum, Sans, please let me cum, I’ll cum I’ll cum _I’ll cum-_ ”

“Annnnd we are soon arriving to our first stop at Birchwood, it’s 6:35, we’ll stop and depart right away. Please check that you have all your luggages with you. We hope that you had a great trip with us, have a nice rest of the day!”

The bright bus lights turned on and the other passengers started stirring, some gathering their items to leave the vehicle. You and Sans were like deer caught in headlights, frozen still. Slowly, he pulled his hand out of your pants and shuffled further away from you, sitting down straight. You could’ve wept from the loss. _You’d been so fucking close!_ But the heated moment was gone and your hopes to reach climax shattered. You’d never felt such distinct frustration. You tried to ignore the painful throbbing between your legs as you sat straighter and took the blanket from Sans to fold it. He had seemed to forcefully calm down his magic to snuff out the glow in his joints, which explained his small grimace. He’d told you before how it felt rather uncomfortable to do, now painful no doubt, so you hugged his arm and nuzzled his shoulder for a moment.

“Sorry about your magic.”

“s’fine.”

He nuzzled your hair and helped you pack everything once you let go of him. Most of the unpacked items had been left unused. You still had one and a half hours before reaching your station, so you leaned against him and looked at the passing by buildings while trying to calm yourself down. His hands wrapped around your hips and your hands topped his, rubbing them soothingly. Both of you seemed to conclude that there was time for a short nap, since you felt his head relax against yours and you closed your eyes.

\---

At the station you stretched while Sans fetched your bags. He came back to you and you prepared for his shortcut as he turned towards you, his grin apologetic.

“can we walk back home? my magic feels a bit unstable. also, the sunrise is nice.”

You felt a stab of guilt. Rousing him all night without any release surely didn’t do anything good to his magic.

“Yeah, of course.”

You didn’t live far away, it was just some half an hour walk. It would’ve been very pleasant if it wasn’t for your clammy underwear and still highly sensitive skin on your groin that kept on rubbing on your clothing. You desperately wanted to shower and change into something more comfortable. You kept the discussion at minimum, both in your own thoughts. You wondered if he regretted how you’d spent the bus trip. You’d enjoyed it immensely, but hadn’t wanted to provoke him till no end if he didn’t like it. He hadn’t said anything against it though, so maybe it was fine.

Finally at home you started putting your things away. You’d fetch your cats from Papyrus later in the evening. You sighed, thinking how you definitely needed a nap before going to his place. You’d also need to think about how to make up to Sans since you stole his night's rest. You were in the bedroom about to turn to him, telling you’ll go shower when you felt your soul go _ping_ and you were harshly pushed on the bed onto your back.

The aforesaid skeleton had climbed on you, staring at you with a burning, out of control cyan eye. He’d let his magic erupt freely once more, you could feel the electric pressure tingling on your skin and heard how his soul hummed with restless energy. His shirt was gone and the brilliant shine of his joints illuminated the dark room.

“alright kitten, now that there’s nothing stopping me from **ruining** you…”

He grabbed the front of your pants roughly, forcing a loud moan out of you. The powerful arousal you felt earlier rekindled and set your body ablaze.

 

“... shall we continue from where we were left off?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I succeed in rustling your jimmies (-ω-)
> 
> Share this fic on Tumblr with [this link](http://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/post/152599881130/bus-trip-pancakepants-undertale-video-game)!


End file.
